


Haraam

by ClutchHedonist



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClutchHedonist/pseuds/ClutchHedonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setsuna's unexpected exposure to two other Meisters in bed brings with it several questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haraam

Even in the climate-controlled atmosphere, the thick white sheets of his narrow bed clung hotly against his back. Above him, the dull grey paneling of the ceiling only served as a canvas, and Setsuna felt the knot in his stomach tighten as the moment played out in front of him over and over again.

He had only meant to ask the other pilot a few last-moment questions about their upcoming mission. He had thought that the silence from the other’s room upon reaching it simply meant that he was resting in anticipation. And so he had thought nothing of scanning himself in to speak to him. The moment that the door had pulled back, he had realized that he was deeply, deeply wrong.

The last time he had believed in anything, the act was forbidden. And yet, his stomach had leapt up into his throat at the sight of the two Meisters’ bodies, entangled and slick with sweat atop the sheets of Lockon’s bunk. The older man’s lips had been pressed against the spot just behind the other’s ear, but he had jumped back at the sight of Setsuna, letting out a small gasp and blushing bashfully. Tieria had remained motionless, except to glance sharply at the Kurdish boy and spit a single, fierce directive.

“Leave.”

Just as it had when he had first seen it, Setsuna felt his pulse flutter. Though he was no longer panting from the sudden, shocked flight back to his own room, somehow he still felt out of breath. Just reimagining the moment made something burn low in his stomach, and he tugged uncomfortably at the starched white collar of his shirt. Everything was too hot, now.

The low buzz made by the travel handles of the Ptolemaios sounded outside his door, and Setsuna froze. Don’t be one of them oh god no not now don’t come here don’t look at me like that again. Almost rigid, he remained silent and breathless on the bed until the hum had drifted down the hallway and disappeared. Finally, a low sigh escaped his lips, and he slumped back once more. He could feel his cheeks flush at the thought of speaking to either of the other Meisters, now. Tieria’s glare had been so sharp that Setsuna could almost imagine the feeling of it puncturing his chest, and Lockon…

Setsuna’s fingers curled in the fabric of his pants as his chest gave a sudden lurch. The Irishman had looked surprised, yes, embarrassed, perhaps, but not angry. As Setsuna had stumbled back from the door, it had almost looked for a moment like Lockon had reached out for him, had opened his mouth to call to him. The young Meister took a short, sharp breath as the sudden realization of his body’s reaction registered in his senses. He needed a shower. Now. Stumbling swiftly to his feet, Setsuna ducked out of his room, rubbing embarrassedly at an imagined spot of warmth just under his ear.

***

 

The cold water of the shower spray bit into his superheated skin, and Setsuna’s body gave a sharp shiver as goosebumps rose in his flesh. Frowning silently to himself, he wasted no time in seizing the soap from his shower supply and scrubbing it fiercely over himself. He would not allow himself to feel this kind of sensation over a man. Still, the heat between his legs wouldn’t flag. Setsuna glanced down, nearly glaring.

Footsteps in the shower room behind him yanked him from his thoughts. Freezing in place, the brunette chanced a slow, careful glance over his shoulder.

Shit.

Lockon’s eyebrows perked briefly at the sight of the younger Meister. Setsuna turned back sharply to the wall as his cock gave an involuntary twitch.

“Setsuna…” Lockon began, taking a step towards the Kurdish boy.

Setsuna said nothing, his brow knitting. Lockon Stratos was standing barely three feet behind him. Naked. The boy tried swiftly to shake away the image of rivulets of water streaming over the man’s body.

“Setsuna, I-” The older Meister tried once more.

“I don’t care what you do in bed with men.” Setsuna snapped suddenly, cutting him off.

Lockon blinked, regarding the motionless boy in front of him for a moment before letting out a soft, gentle laugh and setting his hands on his shoulders, “Setsuna, it’s not as if I-” His words trailed off as he turned the young man to face himself, “…Oh.”

Frantic for a moment, Setsuna slapped the other man’s hands away, stumbling back against the wall and covering himself quickly.

The Irishman smiling softly, knowingly, “Hey…everyone needs relief sometimes.” He offered gently, “Even up here.”

Pausing, Setsuna glanced up at him slowly, “…Is that what you were doing with him?”

Lockon shrugged slightly, “Even he needs to relax sometimes.”

Setsuna watched the older Meister for a few moments, unsurely, “…He’s a man.” He remarked carefully.

“So?” Lockon replied with a small chuckle.

“…”

“Men can enjoy other men just as much as women, you know.” He paused. Then, grinning roguishly, “…Sometimes more.”

“…Is it good?” Setsuna questioned after a moment.

Laughing lightly, Lockon nodded, “Of course it’s good. If it wasn’t good, why would they do it?”

The small brunette nodded slightly. Unable to quite continue his train of thought aloud, he glanced down to the tiled floor instead. Lockon allowed a few moments of silence between them, then a small smile crossed his lips.

“…Do you need help with that?” He asked easily.

Setsuna glanced up quickly, deep brown eyes widening slightly, “W-With…?” He stammered startledly.

“Well, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m a pretty good hand at it.” The older pilot replied with a grin.

Setsuna swallowed slightly. He had almost wanted to ask the question himself, but had certainly doubted that anything would come from it, even if he had been able to make himself. Faced with the actual opportunity, he almost couldn’t move. Very, very slowly, he managed a single, small nod. Lockon purred, and Setsuna felt his chest jump at the sound.

“Turn around.” The other Meister instructed as he stepped forward. 

Setsuna obeyed, though his own pulse in his ears nearly covered the order. Unable to help himself, he shivered heavily as he felt Lockon’s skin against his back.

“Relax.” The man spoke softly, warmly beside his ear, and Setsuna gasped softly as a strong, slightly calloused hand curled around the base of his straining erection. Immediately, his hips bucked forward at the touch.

“Eager, aren’t you?” Lockon chuckled affectionately as he began to stroke at the younger Meister’s now-slick cock, “You’re already wet…”

Setsuna said nothing, simply groaning hungrily and pumping his hips even more insistently at the sound of Lockon’s voice in his ear. The Irishman purred his approval, teasing skillfully at the tip of Setsuna’s hardness with his thumb, enjoying the feel of the young man twisting beneath his touch. Setsuna’s breath came in soft, sharp pants, and his back arched as he struggled both to press his body back into Lockon’s and to thrust himself with ever-growing urgency into his grip at the same time. A small gasp escaped him as the small of his back brushed against Lockon’s own firm, thick hardness, jutting out against his hips.

“L-Lockon…” He breathed softly, eyes widening slightly. Could it be possible that the other Meister was as hungry for Setsuna as the small brunette was for him?

“Nnh?” Lockon asked curiously as Setsuna stilled momentarily under his touch.

Setsuna remained silent for a few moments, gathering himself. This time, he would speak it. He had to. He wanted to know.

“Would…would you do it to me?” He asked very softly.

Lockon blinked, glancing down at him, “Do what?” He questioned confusedly.

“What you did to Tieria.” Setsuna replied, even more quietly, “…Do it to me.”

“You want…?” Lockon began surprisedly.

“Please, Lockon.” The younger Meister found the confidence to look back at the other as he spoke, “…Be inside me.”

Setsuna could feel Lockon’s low groan vibrate against his back, and he shivered once more, pressing more firmly against the other man.

“Are you sure?” Lockon asked him quietly.

The smaller pilot nodded mutely, and Lockon returned it with a nod of his own. Slowly, he let his fingertips graze over Setsuna’s back, slick with the water from the shower, until they came to rest at the younger man’s entrance. Setsuna gave a small gasp, falling completely still.

“I won’t hurt you.” Lockon assured him quietly, gently.

Slowly, Setsuna nodded, his body untensing as he did. Lockon smiled softly, laying slow, warm kisses along the nape his neck as he first teased, then carefully pressed a finger up into the young man’s heat. He could feel Setsuna tighten around him once more, and let out a low groan simply at imagining how the Kurdish man would feel stretched around his hard cock. Hungrily, he let his finger curl.

Setsuna gasped sharply, his hips bucking back suddenly against the intrusion as his vision blurred with pleasure, “Wh-what-?!” He panted startledly as his toes curled and his body wriggled impatiently back against the other man’s.

Lockon grinned faintly, “It’s good?” He asked, slowly pressing another finger deeply into him.

“Ahn!” Setsuna merely moaned his affirmation, the motions of his hips growing more wild, hungry for the sensation of Lockon’s touch inside his body, “M-More, Lockon…” He begged softly, “More like that…inside…”

“I want you, Setsuna.” The older man breathed softly by his ear. Setsuna answered with a firm thrust of his hips, burying Lockon’s fingers deep within himself. He whined sharply as Lockon drew them back.

“Just wait a second.” Lockon assured the eager brunette, chuckling very softly. Carefully, he positioned his hardness against Setsuna’s entrance. The younger Meister let out another small gasp, eyes widening at the feel of Lockon’s cock, dripping heat against him.

“Ready?” Lockon asked quietly, smoothing Setsuna’s soaked bangs from his forehead.

“Nnh!” Setsuna groaned, nodding sharply.

Slowly, but firmly, Lockon began to bury himself within the younger man’s tightness. A deep moan rumbled in his throat against Setsuna’s ear. Setsuna felt his toes curl once more at the feeling of being so tight, so full all at once, so completely filled with Lockon that his body jerked and twisted at the thought of it.

“Lockon…” He cried, hands scrabbling at the other man’s arm as it wrapped supportively around his chest, “Lockon!” He could feel him thrusting into him, now, filling him with heat each time his hard cock plunged into his body.

Lockon let out another groan as he pulled the small brunette’s body to his own. The water of the shower seemed almost to become colder as their rhythm intensified, as Setsuna’s tightness worked every inch of his hardness until he almost felt he would explode.

“Lockon~!” Try as he might, Setsuna could force nothing else from his throat. He settled instead on allowing the cry to become hungrier with each utterance, his nails scraping along Lockon’s arm pleadingly, “Lockon!” The sound echoed off the walls of the shower.

Suddenly, a new heat seared within his body as he was filled with Lockon’s release. Setsuna could hear the taller man’s sharp groan even as his own cock seized, blinding him momentarily as his own orgasm crashed down over him. He writhed, grinding back so that he was impaled over the other man’s cock utterly, for several seconds that seemed as if they could have been hours.

“L-Lock…on…” Setsuna panted heavily as his quivering body slowly stilled.

Behind him, Lockon let out a pleased purr, “Setsuna...”

The young pilot smiled slowly at the sound of his name in Lockon’s sated tone. For a moment, he believed that nothing, nothing could be better than this.

Then he felt soft, warm lips just under his ear.


End file.
